Computing devices enable users to perform a range of activities in response to receiving input that indicates a user's intent for an activity to be performed. A user may select an application icon from a desktop or menu interface, for example, to launch an application, or may select a hyperlink from within a webpage to navigate to another page. As computing devices become increasingly powerful, users expect the devices to react quickly with minimal response time. In a complex web application, for example, a user may instruct the application to generate a plot of a specified data set. In order to meet the user's expectation for minimal response times, a developer of the web application may seek to optimize client-side and server-side code required to perform the plotting activity in order to be as efficient as possible.